


Give Life a Break

by Violinash



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, He needs to rest for a second, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Zagreus is tired, before trying again, sometimes self care is just laying in the pool of blood for a hot sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violinash/pseuds/Violinash
Summary: Zagreus, Son of Hades. The very same one was currently just floating in the pool of blood at the entrance to the House of Hades. Floating on his back in the only still point of the river Styx.Zagreus is tired and Hypnos is actually being pretty helpful.
Relationships: Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Give Life a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Not gonna lie. This was sorta a venty fic. Also inspired by some fanart I saw that I will cite at the end.   
> Hope people enjoy!

Zagreus, Son of Hades. The Rebellious Prince of the Underworld. The prodigal child of the God of Death. The menace of the domain of the dead.

The very same one was currently just floating in the pool of blood at the entrance to the House of Hades. Floating on his back in the only still point of the river Styx.

Zagreus had not ever swam before, now that he thought about it. A mortal activity that many found relaxing in life. There were no places to do so in the underworld that did not burn you to a crisp or erase your memory. Still he had found one. Though one would be strained to call this swimming. Swimming is active, Zagreus was currently not.

‘Stupid. How could I let an escape attempt be ended by that’

Zagreus felt smaller than he ever had in his journey. It was always the same. Told about his failings by his father and then off to relentless violence and struggle until enough of his blood painted the walls of the underworld and his empty body would be dragged back here.

He was a god. Gods did not feel unmotivated. They are immortal and near invincible. Why is moving so hard right now?

Is this not like the worst fates the gods have inflicted? Eternal punishment? An eternity losing? Zagreus wanted to personally stab the thought. But it lingered like he did here in the Styx.

The worst part about his current situation was how he floated. It would be so much to be unseen in the river. He wanted to be bothered by the thought of his father seeing him like this, but the worry would not come. Just the sinking crushing pressure almost causing a laugh to escape from his chest as he continued to breathe.

“How ridiculous am I?”

“Not that much from my point of view”

Zagreus’ eyes shot open to see.. Hypnos?

“You’re awake? Not sleeping on the job today?”

“I could easily ask the same of you. Sleeping in the river Styx.”

“I don’t sleep.”

“Maybe you should”

“I.. What do you mean”

“You seem to be resting here in this pool? Not exactly sleep but rest still falls in my domain.”

“I – I wasn’t resting. I don’t need rest.”

“Everyone needs rest sometimes.”

“Not for this long. I breathe after I finish a chamber, make it another step further. That’s enough rest for a god.”

“Have you been talking to those darn formerly mortal shades recently?”

…

“Cause they have the strangest notion that it’s important to avoid me at all cost. The mortal world is pretty harsh right now. They are worried. Buuut maybe there is a god that can offer them respite. Help them prepare for the next fight.”

“… I’m not mortal though Hypnos. I appreciate the sentiment, but I haven’t needed to rest for ages. I’ll be fine.”

“Oh. So should I just go over there and pretend you aren’t here?”

“No no, I will just get out now it’s not”

“Goodness! Zagreus. I know we aren’t that close but.. let me try again. What you are doing here, lying down, retreading your thoughts, working through emotions, telling the world to shut up for a while. That’s me. That’s me trying to help you how I can with your little quest.”

“Wah?? Hypnos, you haven’t have you?”

“What? Expose you? Never. No one in this house would even look to ask me if I knew anything. Zagreus, we are family sorta. I think you ought to accept my boon for once. I truly mean it. Rest now for the fight later.”

“Zagreus felt something wet at his eyes that that didn’t seem like blood. He wanted to actually hug Hypnos and jump up and down like he was a child again. Instead he just nods and offers Hypnos a kind smile.”

“Thanks. I really mean it.”

“No Biggie! Just let me know next time or I will knock you out myself!”

“Zagreus felt like that was only partially a joke.”

So there he continued to float for a bit. The echoes of a long forgotten tune etched into walls called him forth. Maybe he would listen for another minute, or maybe another hour. Until HE gauged he was ready to get back up, and try again.

**Author's Note:**

> https://allileu.tumblr.com/post/641953763725328384/old-vent-art-with-zagreus-something-abt-the-river  
> https://wild-shadow-art.tumblr.com/post/641501237219606528
> 
> These two pieces inspired this fanfic! Please go check them out. 
> 
> (also inspiration was BDG's Slow Worm from Dances Moving, but that was more so cause it's one of my personal coping mechanisms when life sucks)


End file.
